Jubillee, Bobby and the AntiChrist
by Twice Removed
Summary: Bobby's all time crush finally knows he exsists! YAY! And now, for a bit of getting to know... But wait! What about Bobby's best friend, Jubillee? [ BobbyOC(one sided?); BobbyJubillee ] pls. R
1. Chap 1

Disclaimer: don't own, don't care.  
  
~~  
  
Jubillee, Bobby and the Anti-Christ  
  
~~  
  
A/N: This is dedicated to Ks-fan, when she was confused! You see there is a part in A Flower Chapter five, where it is confusing. It states that before Bobby and Jubillee was together, Bobby's all time crush, asked him out on a date. Then he found out she a part of an Anti-Christ cult. hmm... confusing..? read THIS!  
  
*Ur not required to read a flower. This is a cute fic and 'A Flower' isn't... it's slash! YAOI!! m/m!!! Whatever you call it!!!, even!  
  
  
  
~Bobby~  
  
  
  
sigh...  
  
She's so beautiful... her long black hair, trailing down her back, swishing away as she ran past me.  
  
She always had that *dark* air around her... it was so entrancing. Every now and then, when i glance her way, i feel a little tingle within me. I love it... I love HER. There she goes. There goes the bell. hehe... she's late. She's running clumsily fast now.  
  
Sigh...  
  
I've memorized her whole class schedule... Monday to Friday. I stole her extra list when she wasn't looking. I even watched her agitatedly recopy her schedule on another paper. She was so cute, with her nose scrunched up furiously.  
  
Today's Friday... right after lunch... she paused, huffing... Biology... that's her next class... the only class we're both in at the same time... sigh.... SHIT!!!! I've got BIOLOGY!!!  
  
Argh... where is it... where is it... damn report.... aha! here! shit!! Gotta hurry!!!!!  
  
  
  
~Lucricia~  
  
  
  
FUCK!!!  
  
Argh... my elbow... shit....... ahh... ow... ow... ow....ow....ow.....ow..... shhhhhhhhhh.... grrraaah!!!  
  
Damn, my things... Ergh... niyeeee.... must.... reach.... ugh... wait.... nnnnnnn..... shhhh..... ahh, stupid, stupid....  
  
God... It's bleeding..... damn..... yeeshhhhhhhh........ I grin to myself... mmm.... oh yeah...  
  
huh...?  
  
"H-hey...." It's that guy who always sat behind me every biology period.... "I... ah.... I see you tripped there...." hmm... he's rubbing the back of his neck.... umm... wait... uhh... what do you call that again... umm... a....a.....a nape! "N-need h-help...?" huh...? well... well DUH!!! Sigh...he's stuttering... I don't do make up. Is there anything on my face?  
  
"Yeah. Please?" I ask pleasantly say, smiling. He looked Happy. He's a good kid. Very helpful. We need more people like him.  
  
He gives me my stuff. I'm in biology next... "I'm in biology next. How bout you?"  
  
"Huh...? Ah, hehe, biology too... hehe... wanna sit together?" He's looks really childishly excieted it's cute... sure, why not..??  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not, umm..... uhh...." Who was this kid again...? I know him, I just don't know him...  
  
"I'm... I'm, I'm Bobby. " Okay... he's Bobby. Nice name. right...  
  
"And I'm--" He cuts me off... he seems to know my name.  
  
"Lucricia." He finishes for me. Sigh... here we go. Okay... I'm still on the ground with my elbow bleeding...  
  
"You think you can... y'know. Help me up...?" I asked with a smile. He just scrambled to pick me up.  
  
  
  
~Jubillee~  
  
  
  
Ugh... stupid hair.... always in going in front of my face...  
  
shoooooo...... heavy strands of hair... i'm trying to blow you away, damnit!!!  
  
Sigh.... Bobby's late... that idiot of a prat.   
  
Hey... It's Lucricia... and Bobby. Riiiiiiight... and I thought she didn't even know his name. heh, damn you Bobby. Don't you know...? I'm here too. Do I have to be all gothic and stuff? Looking like Rougue would be nightmare for me... ugh........  
  
"You're late again, Bobby... you idiot of a prat." I sigh....  
  
  
  
~Bobby~   
  
  
  
"Your bleeding..." I said as we sat down.  
  
"It's nothing... I like it." Lucricia said smiling at me.  
  
Now, that was weird. What was there to like? I'm sure that hurts.  
  
"Hehe... I think you need to go to the clinic." I say raising my hand. She puts hers on top of mine and lowers.  
  
"Wait... will there be Agua Oxinada!?" She asks excitedly.  
  
Now, I have no idea what that is but I really doubt there is there... i dunno... "No" I say, unsure of WHAT to really say.  
  
"Oh..." her face drops... but popps back up again. "Will there be Alcohol...!!???!?!??!!!???" She asked.  
  
Well... that was pretty obvious there was. "Yeah, there is." I tell her.  
  
Then, at lightening speed her hand was hovering over her head.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Mortificante?" the teacher said dully.  
  
"I'm bleeding sir, see?" She says with a maniacal grin. She raises her other arm, bended. The blood was already everywhere by then, trailing down her the side of her shirt. Her elbow was probably shredded. god, it's nauseating... The skin was torn off. I wasn't aware of it a few moments ago.  
  
The teacher looks like he's bee shocked to nausea, too. "GO! Hurry! Mr. Drake, go with her!" He says, turning away. She joggs towards the door happier than ever... she really is creepy...  
  
Before she leaves she turns around and tears a peice of skin hangging fron her wound. The peice of skin I could tell is still warm, pretty soft and wet with blood. So, she tears the skin and throws it at the teacher. "Souvenir, SIR! C'mon Benny!" She shouts. I follow.  
  
"It's Bobby! WAIT!!!" I hurry to catch up... sigh... she's so weird....  
  
Tbc...  
  
Like it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!!! 


	2. Chap 2

~~  
  
Jubilee, Bobby and the Anti-Christ  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Ok, so the last part was NOT romancy and stuff, but in THIS chapter the romance start. :P As requested in review no.1 that this shouldn't be in POV's thing. Honestly, I can't write those well. And, review no.2 Is confused if it IS JubileeBobby. It is. :)  
  
~~  
  
Lucricia sat with a hidden smile as her elbow stinged, itched and soon numbed. Bobby was confused. All this time, he had never seen her like this.  
  
He stuttered... he didn't know how to say it... he was contemplating in his mind that something has to be done... something...  
  
"I... Lucricia? I need to tell you something..."  
  
"What?" she merely sighed.  
  
"I... I.. I.... I am fon-- I lo--- I.. li---.... wait... umm... well, I... I l-li.... I am fond of you." Bobby ended lamely.  
  
"Okay." SHe said, as her head started swimming, and it felt like everything was spinning. Her head was geting this light feeling.  
  
Okay. That was all she said. It didn't mean much. Just a response you'd usually say when someone tells you, "How's you're spleen?" Usually you'd say "Okay."  
  
"so... you're okay with that?" Bobby asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, why not? I do well in Phsycology... i think. People usually get into defensive mode when they find out someone likes them. Especially if the person is not close to them or is just plain ugly. Minus the fact that there is also a posibility that they are stupid." Lucricia explained.  
  
"Oh..." Bobby sighed in relief. There is something different about this girl. And it made him like her more and more. Then there was the traditional awkward silence  
  
"I think it's stupid." Lucricia broke the long and unnerving silence.  
  
"Oh...?" Bobby's head snapped back up.  
  
Lucricia was beautiful. She looked contented. She laid beck and rested her head on the head board of the resting bed she laid motionless.  
  
"Yeah, because, it's pointless to hate the person. What if the person's nice? I know you're all good, Bartholomew. I just know it. I mean, one look and I can determine what kind of kid you are." Lucricia said in almost a whisper.  
  
"I-it's Bobby..." Bobby corrected, with a blush staining his cheeks. He was a good kid...  
  
"I like good kids. Bad boys are too bad for me." She said. "Sorry, Bobby, I keep calling you names... heh." She added.  
  
"No, no, it's okay... don't move, I'll just get the bandage. Sorry if the bandaging is crap. The nurse is absent today..." Bobby said, walking to the other side.  
  
~~  
  
'Their off in the clinic staring into each other's sickening eyes! Soon, they'll be leaning nearer and nearer to each other... then... then.... ARGH!!!'  
  
It hurt our little jubilee to think of thinks like this. He loved Bobby. They were best friends since the institute! Hell, they might even grow together, get the same dorm in college... of course, the same college...  
  
Well, the point was, no matter how beautiful Lucricia was to anyone, Jubilee had to be better! At least she had to be to Bobby! The same train of thaughts came past her, again and again and again and again and again.... and again.  
  
But then again... their probably half naked on one of the clinic beds by now... sigh... she knew Bobby was clean. He's never done it before... neither has Jubilee. Now he has and all she wanted was to be Bobby's first. She never really thought of sex before... but, the nurse is absent. She'd know. The nurse usually gave out free sugar-free cookies. Today, there were no cookies.  
  
So, Bobby and Lucricia are alone... and possibly, Bobby has already confessed and she secretly wanted him too and they start doing it. Damn!  
  
"Jubes, tell me. Am I missing something?" Amara asked bored and watching Jubilee, resting her head on her arms staring ino space.  
  
Jubilee didn't answer. Amara giggled to herself... she knwe what was wrong. " It's Bobby, isn't it?" Amara asked accusingly.  
  
"WHA--!? huh!? n-no!!! never! Why would that be!?!??!! I am so not jealous!!! I don't care if their screwing senseless in the clinic! really!!! They probably don't have condoms! Bobby's too much of a good boy to carry one around! SO, HA!!!" She practically screamed at Amara who hid behind her physics textbook.  
  
She ended huffing. She then noticed all eyes on her. Even the teacher's... damn. way to go, Jubes!  
  
"Sorry... please continue, Sir..." Jubes barely whispered, sitting down and calming herself.  
  
~~  
  
"C'mon, let's go back to class." Lucricia said, flexing her arm, stretching it to and fro.  
  
"Wha... what...?? I mean, you can rest a bit y'know... I can just come back later and--" Bobby stuttered.  
  
A cold but soft hand landed on his cheek. "Nah... besides. I'm fine. If you want we can go home together, today. You seem worried about me an awful lot. I understand you liking me. I thik it's sweet okay? Hell, so what if I'm a goth? doesn't mean I hate the world... I'm just pretty screwed up. Don't even know why you even came to liking me..." It was Lucricia... her voice trailed away.  
  
Bobby's head snapped as he saw the girl staring at him... but not really. It was as if she could see right through him. As if... she was staring off into nothing... tears streaming down her eyes.  
  
"No, no! You can't be that screwed! I mean, you're pretty and nice and... and... and..."  
  
"Suicidal..." Lucricia ended the statement for him.  
  
"huh...?" Bobby looked into her deep dark eyes.  
  
"Suicidal Bobby.. It means I want to kill myself... to end it all now. But I'll leave that for God." Lucricia said as she shifted on the clinic bed.  
  
"You're not like what I thought goths were... i think... What I know is, goths hate God... and... and... they want to kill themselves and they like hurting others and are pretty screwed up...." Bobby said. "But you... you're so different..."  
  
"How should I know? I think what I think. I just.... think. I'm not into the talking business, y'know? Let's get back to class." Lucricia said, standing up.  
  
"Arghh..." a sudden sharp pain on her nape stang her like a vicious snake.  
  
"Shh.... let me take a look at it." Bobby said, prying her hands away.  
  
"Alright, go ahead, just make sure i don't lose any vital organs." SHe said.  
  
Bobby chuckled. He looked at the spot where Lucricia pointed and there was a bruise. A healthy purplish - maroonish bruise. Bobby's eyes widened. "What the.....!?"  
  
Bobby could faintly see a smile through the mass of hair that flowed on both sides of the girl's face.  
  
"Oh, that... this morning father hit me because we were out of creamer for his coffee. He's been doin' these things for quite a while so, imstead of hating it and crying over it, I just take pleasure out of it. That way I'm not broken." She said.  
  
"You stay here, okay? Please?" Bobby asked in a very soft voice that matched up to a whisper. His voice was pleading.  
  
"Okay..." She said as she propped herself on the bed.  
  
"I'll be back later to fetch you." Bobby said as he turned to leave.  
  
Right before he had laid a foot out of the door Lucricia called out for him. "Bobby, this afternoon, let's hangout. okay?" Lucricia said with a grin.  
  
"Of course." Bobby said leaving completely.  
  
Lucricia fixed herself and sighed.  
  
~~  
  
Jubilee denied it to herself but... she wanted to cry. She wanted to cry so badly.  
  
~~  
  
tbc . . .  
  
Short ne? 


End file.
